Trois mots mots et je suis tout à Toi
by love-marauder
Summary: James et Lily ont commencé un drôle de jeu. Elle est prête à tout ... Au risque de s'y perdre ... de le perdre ? OS de nos amants torturé Lily&James .


Il plongea sa main dans sa crinière rousse et l'embrassa. La tension fiévreuse qui régnait dans cette impasse était palpable. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise sans cesser ses baisers. Laissant courir ses mains sur son torse, ses lèvres inspectèrent sa gorge. De sa voix rauque et suave elle lui soupira « James ». Son souffle chaud caressa sa peau moite. Il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, elle commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Lorsque ses mains glissèrent à son pantalon il la repoussa. **«** Hum... Lily **».** Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur en se rapprochant **« **Oui ? **»** souffla-t-elle. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme **«** Tu sais ce qu'il me faut pour continuer **» «** Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ça ne te posait pas de problèmes avant. **»** il se colla contre elle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. **« **Trois mots Evans et je suis à toi **».** Il se détacha d'elle, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux **« **Tu es ridicule !**»**. Il lui lança un regard aguichant puis s'inclina vers elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura **« **tout à toi **»**.

Il ne se rappelait pas quand exactement ce petit jeu avait commencé. A la fin de leur 5ème année il avait cessé de lui faire la cour. Après qu'elle eu utilisé ces terribles mots **«** _Tu es _aussi_ ignoble que lui_ **»**. Et à l'instant où il lui avait détourné le regard, elle l'avait remarqué. Pendant des années, il avait utilisé tous les procédés possibles et inimaginables. Il s'était torturé les méninges pour qu'elle lui prête attention toutefois il n'avait jamais tenté la plus redoutable des méthodes, la plus dure mais néanmoins la plus efficace … L'indifférence.

Durant leur 6ème année il avait prit son rôle très à cœur. Il était devenu avec elle l'homme de marbre, impassible à son joli sourire. Se faisant violence quand il remarquait qu'elle l'observait en biais. Lors d'une soirée, alors qu'il avait céder au douloureux bonheur de l'ivresse et qu'elle aussi, sans aucun doute, avait abusé de certaines boissons peu recommander si on veut garder les idées clair. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Oh combien de fois James le regretta, car malgré ses airs je-m'en-foutistes il était plutôt un grand romantique. Imaginant pétales de roses, un doux parfum embaumant la pièce et la promesse d'un amour éternel pour la seule fille qu'il avait aimé. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans des draps sales avec une odeur de veille alcool et de tabac dans l'air, l'envie de vomir pendant les mouvements trop brusque, pour seule promesse un terrible mal de crâne le lendemain. Cependant ça avait été magnifique. Leurs corps étaient complémentaires, parfait, fait l'un pour l'autre. Après ce jour là ils s'étaient ignorés. Un peu gêné, un peu troublé, un peu dégouté. Un jour il avait décidé de frapper un coup. Il était sorti avec Sarah Thyssen, ce jour là même, la sage Lily Evans était venue le trouver dans sa chambre. En lui murmurant qu'elle le voulait. Elle s'était amusé de lui, et lui s'était laissé faire après tout c'était un homme, jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte que Lily Evans en personne était tombé amoureuse de lui. Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ? Simplement…, après avoir observé une personne pendant des années on apprend à remarquer et à interpréter certains signes. Depuis maintenant une semaine, il refusait catégoriquement de coucher avec elle, si elle ne lui avouait pas l'inavouable. Bien sûr elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle n'était pas prête de céder à ses soi-disant caprices enfantins, jurant que jamais de pareils mots sortiraient de sa bouche. Ils étaient juste des adultes consentant … il lui avait rétorqué que si pour elle, il n'était rien de plus, il ne voyait pas le problème de lui dire se qu'il attendait même si elle ne le pensait pas. Elle était partie furieuse maudissant son sourire goguenard.

Les mains dans les poches il compta jusqu'à trois. **«** JAMES** ».** Il ne se retourna pas. « James ! ». Il stoppa son mouvement, se retourna toujours avec son sourire railleur. « - Lily chérie ne te met pas dans un tel état, je sais que je suis bien foutu mais quand même.

- Potter je ne comprends pas.

- C'est simple pourtant, je te l'ai déjà expliqué dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ! Il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu es folle de moi Evans lui murmura-t-il. Elle le repoussa.

- je … elle perdu son regard quelque instant avant de le reposer sur James. Qui t'as mis une idée aussi insensée en tête ?

- Mais toi ma chère …mais toi …

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ? Sincèrement ?

- Lily n'as-tu pas encore compris ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter mais délicatement il la fit taire en pausant son index sur ses lèvres. Il s'inclina et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je veux te faire l'amour Lily Evans.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit qu'il avait tourné les talons, laissant la jeune femme confuse. Il était déjà loin quand il cria.

- Pourquoi lutter Evans ? Les sentiments te rattraperont, il sera peut-être trop tard. Je serais marié au bras d'une jolie française. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.»

Les bras ballant, elle était restée là fixant l'endroit au James Potter s'était trouvé deux secondes plus tôt. Confuse, troubler. Et elle avait terriblement peur. Elle se laissa tomber sur une petite marche et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Jouait-il avec elle ? Non, non. Elle le savait. Il était un adversaire redoutable mais étaient-ils vraiment l'un contre l'autre ? Elle s'était redressée de tout son être. Avait relevé la tête. Oui, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle le ferait céder, il craquerait. Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Il l'avait déjà tellement changé. La violence des émotions qu'il avait fait naître ne lui avait laissé gère le choix et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait avait été de coucher avec lui. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas protesté, même si elle avait remarqué son malaise. Elle qui l'avait tellement méprise autre fois, la guerre qui se livrait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, la rendait chaque jours de plus en plus perdue. Il lui demandait une affirmation, alors qu'elle ne savait pas. Cependant s'était une autre mouche qui avait piqué Lily, James avait toujours fondu devant elle. Il ne lui avait jamais rien refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle allait lui prouvé qu'il ne mènera pas la danse. Elle allait mettre ses atouts en avant, jouer sur le fait que James Potter n'était au final … qu'un homme.

Ce soir là, elle prépara ses affaires pour aller se doucher. Elle était préfète et lui capitaine de l'équipe, ils utilisaient ainsi la même salle de bain. Lorsqu'il avait dit d'un air blasé qu'il montait chercher ses affaires pour se laver, elle avait filé avant lui dans la somptueuse salle de bain laissant la porte ouverte. Elle s'était à peine passée sous l'eau, s'était enveloppée d'une serviette chaude et n'avait pas beaucoup attendu. 2 minutes plus tard, il arrivait trainant des pieds. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson. Elle s'était approchée de lui d'une façon qui se voulait envoûtante. Elle lui avait fait un petit sourire avant de lui fermé la bouche par un baiser. Le garçon céda. Accrocha ses mains à sa taille. Cependant il s'était arrêter, il avait retrouvé le même sourire qui lui pendait aux lèvres depuis le début de la semaine « Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement Evans ». Elle avait émit un sifflement furieux **«** - Sort Potter.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nue rigola-t-il. ». Blesser dans son égo elle lui avait fermé la porte au nez.

La semaine fut une véritable épreuve, chaque tentative fut ponctuée d'un échec. Elle n'osait pas trop en faire. Elle restait elle-même, même si une partie de son esprit était dévoré par la rage d'avoir le dessus. Nous étions vendredi, et rien n'avait bougé. Etendu sur son lit, elle se demandait comme elle avait céder. Il l'avait ignoré, cette technique prendrait trop de temps, puis ils avaient été saouls. Ok … Elle avait envie de gagné mais sa confiance se refusait à le faire boire. Et enfin il était sorti avec cette fille de façon officielle, ce qui l'avait rendu folle. Comme un enfant, il ne lui appartenait plus, elle le voulait, exactement comme maintenant. Elle pensait avoir toujours tenue les rênes mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à sa merci. Elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Demain serait un jour nouveau.

Ses paupières étant trop lourde, il lui fallu un certain temps avant de les ouvrir. La première chose qu'il aperçu fut son dos. Elle fouillait dans les affaires de Remus. Encore une ruse ? Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, il voyait déjà le bout de ses ressources. Lily fit volte face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il se releva, laissant apparaître son corps torse-nu. « - Eh li' tu fou quoi ? dit-il en baillant.

- Je prends un livre à Remus dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Le jeune la regarda d'un air un peu bête.

- Mmmh. Il se grata la tête tel un macaque.

- Je dois aller retrouvé … Jordan dit-elle simplement en se levant. Comme un reflexe il aplati sa main sur son bras.

- Qui ?

- Jordan. Il respira profondément, sans vouloir comprendre.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

- Non. Je suis avec ce garçon maintenant.

- Et nous ?

- Commença-nous ? elle s'esclaffa. Un rire plus destructeur qu'une armée de mangemorts. Il senti son cœur se contracter.

- James dit-elle plus doucement, tu n'étais pas sérieux quand même ? Elle avait prononcé le coup de grâce. Et elle en prit congé, le laissant en morceaux. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle respira un grand coup, qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Vraiment pas. Des grosses larmes embuèrent sa vue. Pourquoi avait-elle eu se besoin de le faire souffrir ? Il avait toujours été honnête avec elle, lui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais réussie à baisser sa garde ? Et pourquoi par merlin ! Avait-il voulu qu'elle prononce ces mots ? Voulait-il sa mort ? Non. La tête dans ses mains, elle senti sur son épaule une main ferme **«** _menteuse _**»** dit James.

Elle se retourna brutalement, tellement surprise et choqué elle le regarda sans bouger. Il s'esclaffa et elle le prit dans ses bras. « Je …je… ». Elle le rejeta brutalement. James étonné par sa réaction la laissa partir sans réagir. **« **Désolé, désolé **»** lui cria-t-elle en s'en allant.

Il avait attendu toute la journée, paumé. Y avait-il vraiment un Jordan ? Lily était de bonne nature, était-elle triste car elle savait le chagrin qui le rongerait après cette nouvelle ? Il pensait son 'plan' infaillible, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur sa réussite mais il avait probablement fait une grossière erreur en voulait lui forcé la main. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être. Il aurait voulu qu'elle courre vers lui en lui criant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui fasse une déclaration en publique ou simplement qu'elle lui murmure au creux de l'oreille, mais elle ne fit rien à part l'éviter. Lorsqu'il croisait son regard elle baissait la tête. Il fut tenté d'aller se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, mais garda la tête haute, ses mains dans les poches, sa cravate dénouées, son sourire malicieux même si il manquait un peu de naturel. Il ne mangea rien. Il n'alla pas se laver. Et se coucha encore habiller. Elle ne reviendrai plus. Il l'avait perdu. James Potter pour la première fois était obligé de s'avoué sa défaite.

Les mains jointes il fixait le plafond depuis des heures. Quand il entendit le bois craquer, il releva légèrement la tête ses sens aux aguets. Ce bruit insignifiant l'avait totalement réveillé. C'était une personne sans aucun doute, il attrapa sa baguette par réflexe. Mais lorsque cette personne en question se glissa avec délicatesse dans son lit, il se détendit reposant sa baguette. **« **Lily ? **»**. Elle était couchée sur le dos et respirait difficilement.** «** Je suis malade James **»**, elle s'était adressée au plafond. Sans le regarder elle lui avait prit la main et l'avait posé sur son ventre. **«** Tu sens ?** »**. Le garçon ouvra grand les yeux, une boule se forma dans son ventre, certes il ne sentait rien mais … **«** Tu…tu… es enceinte ?!** ».** La jeune fille éclata de rire.** «** Non ce n'est pas ça **»**. James souffla un bon coup. **«** Désolé, je n'ai rien senti **»**. Elle se tourna vers lui et murmura **«** Ce sont des papillons **»**. Il ouvra la bouche mais aucun son ne sortie. Elle se mordit la lèvre.** «** Tu … tu veux que je t'aide à les tuer ?** »** demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en apercevant son air embêter. Elle fit un signe négatif **«** Non … Juste que tu m'aides à les apprivoisés. **»** Sans attendre de réponse elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.


End file.
